


Unfit to Lead

by RedLacey



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLacey/pseuds/RedLacey
Summary: After Terrance loses the Swiss Sapphire, he ransacks a small town. Reginald realizes what he has done and knows he has to put a stop to it.
Kudos: 9





	Unfit to Lead

When Reginald heard what Terrance had done, he knew he had to do something. He rushed towards the armory, where he knew Red would be. The Toppat Clan may be a criminal organization, but in many of the members’ opinions, there was a fine line between being a thief and being a murderer, and Terrance had crossed it.   
Terrance had led a team to secure the Swiss Sapphire, a treasure he had always wanted. However, it was already gone when the team arrived. In his anger, he ordered them to ransack the small town, and kill any survivors. Afraid to revolt, his teammates did as he asked. Some people managed to escape, but most of them weren’t as lucky.   
“Red, did you hear what happened?” Reginald asked as calmly as he could. He explained when Red shook his head.   
“What can I do Reg?” Red responded.   
“Well, I’m not really sure what to do, but I think we should try to find some people who agree with us. If we get enough of the crew to side with us, we should be able to get Terrance to surrender, right?” Reginald answered. Just then, Mr. MacBeth walked in.   
“What are y’all doin’?” He asked. After asking him how he felt about the recent events, Reginald explained.   
“I think that’s a good idea. I might know a few people who’d be willin’ to help out. In the meantime, how ‘bout you go talk to Carol Cross, Geoffrey Plumb, and Gene Fredrickson?” Mr. MacBeth said.   
“We’ll meet back ‘ere in an hour” Red replied as they went their separate ways.   
———————————————————————-  
An hour later, Red, Mr. MacBeth, Carol Cross and her adopted son Sven Svensson, Geoffrey Plumb, Matilda Ivy, and Thomas Chestershire stood in the armory, waiting for Reginald. He walked in with one more recruit, Gene Fredrickson. He motioned for him to join the others, and went to the front of the room.   
“I’ve gathered all of you here today to discuss a dismal matter. As you and I know, Terrance Suave hasn’t been a very competent leader. It is time for us to take action. We can’t stand by and allow him to control us!” Reginald shouted.   
“Agreed,” Carol answered. Everyone else nodded.   
“So, Boss, what’s the plan?” Mr. MacBeth asked respectfully. Reginald grinned.   
“I was hoping all of you could help me with that,” Reginald answered. The group talked and planned for about an hour until they knew they had a foolproof plan.   
“Alright, I’m hoping he will understand our reasoning and back down, but we’ve got to be prepared for him to put up a fight. Do you all have your weapons?” Reginald said. Everyone nodded, even Sven, who clutched his small pistol. “Okay then, let’s go.”   
The team arrived at the bridge. Terrance saw them approaching, and let a crew member take over the airship’s controls. He muttered under his breath, and turned around to face them.   
“I thought this day would come soon, Reginald.” Terrance said. “So, you gonna give a little speech or something?” Reginald pretended not to hear him and turned to the crew.   
“As many of you know, our leader, Terrance Suave, crossed the line between criminal and terrorist today. We may be the Toppat Clan, but that does NOT give us the right to straight-up murder innocent people! This isn’t the first time these incidents have happened either. We all know that Terrance goes on heists just for the thrill of it, often with little to no planning. Since he took over leadership, he’s run the clan into the ground. We’ve lost many members.   
“Have you no honor, no dignity?! Actions like this tarnish the Toppat name! So, Terrance Suave, what do you have to say for yourself?” Reginald shouted.   
“All I have to say is, what are you going to do about it?” Terrance replied.   
“This!” Red yelled as he jumped toward him. He tackled him and managed to get him in a chokehold. Reginald mouthed a silent ‘thank you’.   
“Now what?” Terrance scoffed.   
“You surrender leadership of the Toppat Clan, or you go overboard,” Reginald responded.   
“I will never surrender!” Terrance said.   
“Fine then, you go overboard!” Carol chipped in.   
“Wait one minute! Shouldn’t the rest of the Toppat Clan be given an opinion?” Terrance interrupted.   
“Fine, that’s only right.” Reginald answered. He sent out a video call invite to the other Toppat bases, and asked that all of the crew members come to the bridge. Reginald was a bit nervous. If this didn’t go well, he’d most likely lose his place in the Toppat Clan, and possibly his life. All he could do was hope for the best.   
Reginald and Red explained what was going on to the rest of the Toppat Clan. They took a vote. Reginald dreaded hearing the answer.   
“We’ll start with the votes to keep Terrance as leader. North American base?” Reginald asked.  
“60”  
“South American?”   
“54”  
“European?”  
“87”  
“Asian?”   
“42”   
“African?”   
“73”  
“Australian?”  
“27”   
“Airship?”   
“12”   
“Alright, that’s 409 votes for Terrance to remain as leader. Now we will vote for him to be thrown off the ship. We’ll begin with the North American base again.” Reginald said. This was going well so far.   
“127”  
“South American?”  
“183”  
“European?”  
“156”  
“Asian?”  
“189”  
“African?”  
“112”  
“Australian?”   
“194”  
“Airship?”  
“210”   
“That’s 1,071 to 409. Terrance’ll be thrown off the airship.” Red said. Reginald sighed with relief.   
“No, please no!” Terrance cried. Reginald wanted to pity him, but Terrance didn’t pity the people he had slaughtered in that town. Reginald knew what he had to do.   
“I’m sorry Terrance, but you made this decision when you didn’t surrender. Goodbye,” Reginald answered.   
“Farewell,” Terrance responded, choking back a sob. He jumped. Reginald blinked away a tear. He may have been a truly evil person, but it was incredibly hard to throw someone you had known for years from thousands of feet in the air.   
———————————————————————-  
“‘Fore you all go, we’ve got ano’er order of business to discuss,” Red said. “We need a new leader. One that’ll lead us better than ‘errance ever woulda. ‘Ere’s only one person I trust ‘at much, and that’s Reginald Copperbottom. I nominate ‘im to be our new leader.”   
“I second that,” Gene Fredrickson answered.   
“All those in favor of makin’ Reginald our new leader say aye,” Mr. MacBeth said.   
“Aye”  
“Aye”  
“Aye”   
The word echoed throughout the room. Almost everyone agreed, Reginald was the rightful leader of the Toppat Clan.   
“Thank you, all of you! I promise to lead the Toppat Clan to greatness. But I need to do one more thing.” Reginald said, turning to Red. “Will you be my Right Hand Man?”   
“Of course, Reg.”


End file.
